


Dirty Mouth

by hunters_retreat



Series: Candyland [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jared loves candy, M/M, Orbit Gum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: “Got a dirty mouth?” Jared asked as he pulled out a packet of Orbit Gum.  He put a piece in his mouth and Jensen couldn’t help but run his fingers over Jared’s lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   So, this is the final installment of the Candyland Verse.  I have enjoyed playing with these boys, but it's taking far too long for me to get back to updating and I feel like I can't call it active anymore.  I may revisit it from time to time, but if I do those stories will just have to be nice little surprises :P  I hope you enjoy and thanks for hanging around with me in the Candyland verse!

 

It wasn’t always about candy.  Just because Jensen had a slightly unhealthy obsession with Jared’s love of candy didn’t mean it was the only thing about Jared that turned him on.  The guy was beautiful, okay?  His eyes were always so open and honest and his smile lit Jensen’s world.  He had an amazing body and hands that Jensen could obsess over all on their own.  He was a kind soul with a giving nature.

And he had the most amazing mouth.

That’s probably where this whole candy obsession began, to be honest.  Jensen loved Jared’s mouth.  He loved to watch him eat, and he loved to watch him suck on straws.  He loved to watch him talk.  He loved the way his lips pulled into a thin line when he was thinking about something and the way his lips quivered when he was sad.  He loved being the one to bring those lips back upturned into a smile and he loved to run his fingers over them when they were home alone.

And he loved this; the moment when Jared opened wide and took all of Jensen’s cock down his throat.  He moaned at the sight of it, lips stretched tight around him, Jared’s eyes looking up at him from where he knelt on his knees on the floor of his trailer.  They were supposed to get the call any minute now but Jensen couldn’t care less.

“Fuck, Jared,” his voice was gravel rough – too much Dean in him still from filming but that never seemed to bother Jared – and he brought his hand to the back of Jared’s head.  He buried his fingers in Jared’s hair and pulled slightly to speed his pace up.

“Your mouth,” he tried again, but Jared chose that moment to run his tongue along the bottom of his dick and Jared knew all the right places to hit along the way.

He wouldn’t last long, he knew that.  This wasn’t about that.  This was about Jared pushing him against the wall and dropping to his knees.  He’d whispered, “Have to have a taste of you,” before he’d pushed Jensen’s pants down and there was nothing Jensen could say but yes to that.

He resisted the need to close his eyes at the intense sensations Jared was pulling out of him.  He wanted to watch Jared, to see the way his eyes glazed over with need, to watch the way his mouth pulled slowly down Jensen’s length and back up again.  To see the way his eye fluttered open and shut in time with Jensen’s fingers pulling his hair tighter.  It was a fucking drug and Jensen was as addicted to this as anything he’d ever thought to cling to.

Jared gripped the back of Jensen’s thigh and Jensen let out a shuddered breath as he began to fuck in and out of Jared’s mouth.  He was so fucking close and when Jensen looked down and realized Jared had opened his own pants and was getting himself off while he blew Jensen, it was too much.  He spilled into Jared’s mouth without warning.

Jared sucked him through it, took everything he gave and swallowed it down with a hum of approval.  When Jensen was a twitching mess, Jared rested his head against Jensen’s thigh and fisted his dick, coming almost as soon as he started.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Jared finally stood up.  Jensen pulled his pants back up, pulled himself back together before he looked at Jared.

Jared had a lazy smile on his face as he leaned forward and kissed Jensen.

“Jesus, your mouth,” Jensen said as Jared pulled away.

“Got a dirty mouth?” Jared asked as he pulled out a packet of Orbit Gum.  He put a piece in his mouth and Jensen couldn’t help but run his fingers over Jared’s lips.

“Gonna be the death of me, Jared,” he said.

Jared kissed his fingertips before he pulled back and headed towards the door.  “Wait until you see what me and my mouth plan to do tonight.”

He was out the door of Jensen’s trailer then and all he could do was stare.  He was in so much trouble.

He couldn’t wait.

 


End file.
